Peter's Journey/Issue 57
Peter woke up from his sleep and walked back outside to see the sun shining and the group all gathered around the campfire, Henry and Laura where on watch “have a nice kip?” asked Scott “not bad” replied Peter “everything alright here?” asked Peter “yeah, Shannon’s still in with Sarah and Andy, Gareth’s with Michael talking about his arm and Jess is in our tent sleeping” replied Scott “what’s wrong with our tent?” asked Peter, jokingly “she didn’t want to wake you up” said Scott “I suppose, everything alright with you?” asked Peter as he sat next to Scott “I’m worried about you and Michael going off to the town, every time you leave, something bad happens” said Scott “it won’t this time” said Peter “not at camp, no but what about out there?” asked Scott “when you came home you told me that the place was overrun with walkers and you two had to make a sprint for the car” said Scott “oh and another thing you missed was the argument with Michael and Shannon about going into the town” added Scott “look we’ll make up a plan before we go and make sure that we know what’s going to be happening, this is to help Gareth, he needs this” said Peter “but what if you don’t make it back, or Michael doesn’t?” asked Scott, trying to persuade Peter not to go on the run “we will, if I don’t make it back, then God help those walkers trying to eat me” joked Peter “I’m serious Peter” said Scott “so am I” replied Peter “please, you’ve got to trust me” continued Peter “I do trust you, I’ve always done as you’ve asked, helped protect this group, but Peter when Sarah passes the group will be weaker, we’ll need you, I’ll need you the most, I’m pleading here don’t go” said Scott “you can lead this group Scott, I know you can, and we’ve looked out for each other, through thick and thin when Jonny died I thought life was over, I really did, but you helped me see the real life that we’re living in now, people die and we’ll mourn them but we’ve got a bit of life into this group, a little bit of hope for Gareth, he could use both arms to fight again” said Peter “you’re minds set isn’t it?” asked Scott, Peter nodded “alright, well at least stay until Sarah passes” said Scott “don’t worry I’m staying for a while, it’s going to be fine” said Peter “I’m going to see what Michael and Gareth are up to” added Peter as he stood up “It will be fine, don’t worry” said Peter as he smiled at Scott, who eventually smiled back and nodded. Near the south side of the camp Michael and Gareth where talking about the prosthetic arm, showing him the wood, when Peter came over “hey” said Peter as he knelt down to the ground “it’s a great idea” said Gareth “but how will it stay on my arm” he asked “well I haven’t thought that far ahead, but we could get a wire or something and tie it around so that we know that it won’t fall off” said Michael “Gareth, could you give us a moment please?” asked Peter “sure, I’ll be at the fire when you’re finished” said Gareth as he held onto a branch to help him stand “everything okay?” asked Michael “no, not really, i heard Shannon wasn’t too happy about our mission?” asked Peter “she said it was a stupid even thinking about going into the town” replied Michael “it’s not going to be an easy journey” said Peter “we can manage” said Michael “can we” asked Peter “yes, you’ll have a good plan, like always” replied Michael “well I have a few thoughts, none that are extremely safe though” said Peter “what are they well?” asked Michael “well one idea is to get to the shop by going on the roofs, most of them are together, one or two aren’t though, and that’s our problem, if we could manage the jump, also when we get to the hardware store, if there’s an area that we can get down into the building without going on the streets” replied Peter “I’d be able to jump the distance” said Michael “I’m not even sure how far they are apart” said Peter “what about the other idea?” asked Michael “well I stay on the roofs of the building, killing as many walkers as I can with the bow, which would be around thirty walkers, that’s’ if I get a kill every hit, but that’s a last resort” said Peter “anymore?” “well I get to the end of the town then draw their attention towards me letting you slip into the store, get what you need and then get out” replied Peter “how will you know that I’ve finished and where will you go?” asked Michael “well I’ll go into a shop or something, I’ll figure it out on the night” said Peter “I’m guessing Scot isn’t happy with this?” asked Michael “nope, but he’ll be fine, we’ll be fine” reassured Peter. “Peter!” yelled Shannon, Peter turned around and stood up along with Michael. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues